Lycoris Radiata of Death
by Saxzer
Summary: Like a spider, the Lycoris Radiata is a very pretty flower but don't let its apperance deceive you. Once you've ben caught by its thread, pray tell that you're still alive. If you can get out that is...
1. Epilogue

A/N: Hi! Hello guys. How are you? Did you guys have a good day? I know you guys are waiting for my Checkmate! But don't worry, I'm not going to put that fic on hiatus since you guys adore it so much. I just wanna write this crazy ass shit fic of mine. This was supposed to be a very VERY assshit long fic about knb x Tokyo ghoul. I've been dying to write this for so long. I have the ideas and all, I just needed the motivation to write this.

So, of course this is unbeta-ed so please forgive my grammar and sentence construction. I swear to god I'm still learning. I do think so? I'm not majoring in creative writing though so please forgive my shitty english. Let me know on what you think about this. Of course this will be the epilogue of the entire fic.

[ to roxy: I know this is super late and I hate myself . I'm really sorry I was just really busy with school even during the weekends with trainings and projects. I hope this beta-ed version would satisfy you or smthn….. I even had yu help me during those times I was extremely tired for the day. I love you. xoxo ]

 **EDIT: This is beta-ed already. Thank you so much Nica for doing this. ilysm. xoxo**

* * *

"Seijuro!" screams the bluenette. His body is drenched in the cold, damp rain, echoing through the dark tainted gray sky. His entire body is rigid, his hands were grasping tightly on the weapon dangling from his belt.

The redhead ghoul turns, grinning happily to himself. His desire was empowering his mind like it was about to explode. The heterochromatic eyes activate as he wets his moistened lips.

 _Yes. More. Enrage. Despise me. Hate me. Kill me. Give me all your hatred, Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Tetsuya, I'm so glad you've come. I was getting impatient whether or not you'll appear and yet," his arms are wide open. He was sitting on a once golden chair, now drenched and painted with bright red.

The color of blood.

 _Human's blood_.

The ghoul investigators lay all around the floor, bodies piling up in a mountain. Blood can be seen everywhere. "Here you are. Ah~ Your face is making my entire body hard. I want to see more of that."

"Bullshit, Seijuro." Tetsuya replies, sheathing his weapons from his belt. The _quinques_ grew into small two sword-size weapon. A black sword on his left and a white sword on the right- _Hikari and Kage._ The signature weapons Special Class Ghoul Investigator Kuroko Tetsuya has. It glows a painful red as it once was a ghoul's _kakugan_. Akashi's face fills with delight as his eyes land on the weapon he has been dying to see.

 _How does it feel to be pierced by Tetsuya's sword?_

Just that thought excites the Kiseki leader even more.

"You've deceived me. You said to me that you're not going to kill anymore. You said you would abandon the _Kiseki no Sedai!_

I've trusted you because you're the only person with whom I cannot lie to. The first time you said that you were interested in me, I felt that I was needed. Not just a weapon of mass destruction but as a person! A person being alive! But no," he pauses, eyes filled with grief "You're just like the others.

I was a fool for believing those sugar-coated words that left your lips... Was all of it just a lie?! A fantasy?! Answer me, Akashi Seijuro!"

Tetsuya could tell whose body is from who with their uniforms and physical appearances despite being torn, chopped and jutted out (some organs are scattered all around). Kuroko growls at this and walks carefully to not damage _anything_. _Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Ryuunosuke, Aida Riko, Furihata Kouki, Koganei-san, Kagami Taiga._ The bluenette's heart fills with disgust as to how Akashi could be amused with a scenery as such. _Ghouls doesn't have hearts,_ Kuroko reminds himself. He doesn't want to make the same mistake again.

"Ahhh~ Tetsuya, my beloved Tetsuya." Akashi purrs.

Tetsuya shouts, "Don't call me like that, Emperor-san."

With that, the redhead's entire being radiates with excitement, his five senses working better than ever. Akashi wants more. _More._ He chuckles, somewhat enjoying Tetsuya's foul mood. "So we're back with the nicknames, I see. That is such a shame, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya heaves a long sigh. He closes his eyes, wonders if Akashi could be able to read his mind. Not that he wanted to anyway. "Let's go back to the main point, Emperor-san. Why-" he pauses and looks around, keeping all the unnecessary emotions bottled up,"- did you _kill_ my subordinates?"

"Why?" Akashi asks rhetorically "Because they are important to Tetsuya. And Tetsuya shouldn't be hanging out nor should be close with such filthy humans like them. You should only be close to me. You are MINE after all."

Tetsuya's face darkens as the starless sky that night. Why would he if all his friends and family were killed by the person whom he gave his heart to?

 ** _"Drip"_**

 _Deceived. Pain. Killed. Izuki-senpai. Kagami-kun. Hyuga-senpai. Kiyoshi-senpai. Riko-san. My family. Nigou... Okaa-san... Otou-san... Help... I'm sorry... Seijuro..._

 _Mama... Papa... Nigou..._

 _Kagami-kun..._

 _Everyone..._

 _Seijuro..._

 _I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you..._

 _I'll kill you!_

 ** _"Drip"_**

"I didn't come here to hear your undying love. You're an S class ghoul and that means you're a threat to everyone." His grip on his weapons tightens. Tetsuya knows what he must do.

 _What should have been done before this calamity had happened._

"And I have a request for you."

"Oh my, what did you want to ask of me, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" Akashi asks, obviously knowing what would happen. The bluenette steps back, dipping his body ever so slightly, slowly forming his stance. The stance which earned him the name " _Stealth Shadow of the CCG"._

"This is a pity indeed, Emperor-san. _Hikari and Kage_ would be very pleased about this." He looks at his reflection on the dual blades. His eyes being as sharp as ever. Blood and murder evident in it.

"As for loving you wholeheartedly..." His body is rigid. He is ready.

Ready to kill.

To kill the person he had loved the most.

"Please die by my hands."

 ** _"Drop"_**


	2. Case 1

Case 1

* * *

Chapter Summary:

Vanilla milkshakes, Rakuzan ward, Red and Cerulean

* * *

This is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

 _Two months before..._

The Teiko ward (ward number one) was busy. People in white suits flowing as every step they take, sweeping away the entire floor. It's pearly-white wallpaper reverberating the echoes in which _them_ were either arguing, hanging out doing mundane talks or the planning and tapping pens on tables with their superiors about missions about the _monsters._ The golden crest hanging above the center of the entire first floor. A golden dove pecking in its beak was a branch with leaves- emblazoned. Below were carved letters as much as people with very accurate eye vision or not, _The Commission Countermeasure of Ghouls. CCG._

Parading it proudly whereas anyone, even normal people, could see that they have power. They have _authority_ to wipe those monsters from the face of the Earth. Mostly only in Japan.

"Police has sighted a gruesome body of a man whose limbs were torn apart, his internal organs jutted outside, scattered beside its lifeless body. The foul and awful stench gave away its location. The body was located at an abandoned factory. Police had trouble finding for any of the body's belongings for them to identify until a brown satchel has been recovered exactly ten centimeters away from the body.

Sakagawa Gero. Age forty-five has been missing for two days since. His office workers confirmed that Sakagawa-san left the vicinity of the office in his exact time to go home and told them that he would be going to the Rakuzan ward to buy a pastry for his children. The said man wasn't informed that a group of ghouls whom calling themselves as _The Uncrowned Kings_ were roaming around Rakuzan ward and soon after the body of Sakagawa-san has been flund. His wife and three children were now in despair as the father of the family died in a very unexpected death.

The company that Sakagawa-San's working promised the family that they will compensate, willing to support the family until they've finally moved on. The location of the funeral is at-" the television turned off as a brunette woman pursed her lips, hands on hips. She was wearing the white uniform same as what others wear but a plate was etched in her white suit identifying her as _Rank1 Bureau Investigator. Aida Riko_. On top of it all was a navy blue blouse and black pencil skirt and brown-strapped wedge. The look on her face was serious and analytical. The others, with each unique color-schemed hairs - a mix of blacks, browns, red and sky blue were looking at her. Some are even doing their respective works like cleaning off their swords, eating, or just scanning through their file folder on the table. The words "Seirin" were written in red marque. They were dealing with trouble. A very hard one, to be exact.

"All right listen up!" She shouted. All of them gazed through her direction. She nodded, then started to write in the white board in front of her. The names, clothes, numbers and masks all jumbled up- written neatly in black-colored pen. Names that were capitalized: _ARACHNE, GREY, RAIJU, OUJIHIME, AND BAKA-MUSCLE_ were written boldy. Emphasizing its importance on the brunette's speech. "We all know that the Uncrowned Kings were composed of these five ghouls whose only reason is to devour every human to enter the Rakuzan ward vicinity. Their leader, Arachne, most probably the one who ordered to tear Sakagawa-san's body into pieces, probably the works of Raiju and Baka Muscle.

Oujihime and Grey are only the spectators and the eyes alerting if ever the doves are nearby." Tapping her metal rod pointing towards a very talented sketch of a building with shapes that was so difficult to decipher. The members nodded, in the back of their mind was that they were simply trying to elaborate her drawing skills that were...not so good (they all agreed that if they simply told Riko about _the truth,_ she might pull them into something very inappropriate to do. Plus they value their life, thank you very much). Thank God for them that they could tolerate her or else they wouldn't bother one or even an inch of their time wasting their asses until it becomes sore just by sitting - listening to her "one hell weeks of a meeting briefing." But nevertheless, they were grateful for Riko. She's the only one who can manage to _tame_ and tolerate the Seirin squad for their individual competency. Especially their _two_ unique members.

If only she wasn't a very _high_ ranking personnel in the CCG and somewhat a "special someone" of their squad leader.

Said person with black spectacles adjusted his glasses. The tip of the pen continuously tapping in table spoke. "These shitheads are really the bastards of the organizations. Always seeks trouble whenever they like it and personally, every investigators who were involved in these cases are dead. If someone ever escapes then pray tell they're survivors and will live to tell the tale."

At the mention of 'dead', Furihata Kouki, a brunette whose eyes were the epitome of cowardice (still, they questioned on why would a scaredy-cat like him could pass the ghoul investigation exam, let alone for Riko in letting him join the Seirin squad. Sometimes they could't tell what was on her mind) and also a rank two ghoul in-training shuddered. The bespectacled captain, Hyuuga Junpei rubbed his pinky finger inside his ear like this wasn't their most scariest mission they'd handled and told the brunette if he was chickening out, then get out and not join their activities which involved a _lot_ of blood splatter, slashes, gashes and deaths. Honestly, Hyuga thinks. What the hell is Riko thinking?

"I-I'm not scared!" Furihata replies, clinging tightly on his pants. His fists were white. Yeap, definitely scared. "This is going to be my very first mission as a ghoul investigator. Of course I'm nervous but I can do this, captain." Assuring Hyuuga that he can do well in his work, he muttered a "whatever" on Furihata, letting Riko continue. "Don't worry Furihata, you won't be in the danger zones. That's Kuroko and Taiga's specialty." Gesturing her hands towards the two odd members of the squad. A dual-toned haired with a size of a basketball player rather than a eighteen-year old rank two ghoul investigator filling his stomach on a big pile of paper-wrapped food. Burgers again? Riko face-palmed. The other one (a year older than Kagami) with a hair hue as the calm blue sky was playing himself quietly together with a little black and white colored Siberian puppy. His paws fitted perfectly on the bluenette's palms as he wagged his tail, enjoying and savoring the moment with his master and owner. Wait why is Nigou in here?!

"Kuroko-kun! Didn't I told you that Nigou is prohibited while we were conducting meetings!" The Siberian pup frozed his tail, turning towards the owner of the voice. Seriously. Why do I have a ridiculous team? Nigou, the pup, whom have the uncanny resemblance of his owner, woofed - jumped out of Kuroko's lap and went to his own doghouse courtesy of Hyuuga. Nigou was the squad's own pup and they _are_ the only one who have a dog as their own member. The Seirin loves - adores Nigou. Except Kagami. He despise the furball.

"Apologies, Riko-san but Nigou just wanted to play with me. Seeing that we have a case that most probably have a fifty-fifty chance of surviving." He noted, touching the three earrings. The giant redhead beside Kuroko was still chewing his last portion of the fastfood chain delicacy telling the female brunette that she supposed to be used in them. Whether she should be able to get the hang of things and Jesus! That was his thirtieth burger since she glanced at the table before starting this abomination. How could Kagami even not get _fat?!_

"Ugh! Nevermind. I don't even wanna know. As I was saying, the chances of us finding the Uncrowned Kings is a slim of ten percent." Riko says dead-panned. Silence breaks from the room. From their past experiences, no team has ever succeeded in staying alive while in search for the Kings. They were on the top list of the CCG's _Most Wanted Ghouls._ As Hyuuga concluded, no one has ever survived when they encounter The Kings. Just from the leader's mask name, Arachne. The investigators have been trapped into its spiderweb, covering them with its deadly silk as they wait for its predator to kill and eat them. Burp~ goes the mouth of Kagami. "Are you done yet? I'm already fired up in starting this mission. Finally some useful to do. Oi Kuroko you think I can buy a lot of burgers at MajiBa if we can find these shittards?"

"Positive. Unless you're still alive that is." Kuroko replied making the redhead twitch. A little annoyed. This fucker, Kagami thought. The silent bickering of the two oddball of Seirin calmed Furihata's nerves. He doesn't know if he can pull a façade of being strong. Could he still be a member of the Seirin squad despite being the coward that he is? No one knows. Not even Riko knew but they needed devoted members and Furihata was one of them so there's that.

Now Hyuuga was annoyed. How dare they interrupt and now starting arguments of their own while Riko was still talking. They should be taught a lesson. With the cracking sound of his neck, they knew they were in deep shit. Especially Kagami and Kuroko. Pulling Hyuuga, he was stopped by the female brunette saying that it was alright. "Let them do this much," she says staring at the two. "It's the least we can do. They _do_ have the most difficult task in the squad. So long as they know if the situation is worse, retreat. I don't want those two be dead." The raven-haired stiffened, his shoulders calmed. He couldn't help but agree with her.

It would be a lost for the CCG if _they_ died.

* * *

The Rakuzan ward wasn't what other people call as "sanctuary" - it was the _exact_ opposite of what the other wards. Stenches of rotting bodies already in the process of decomposition, the people - ghouls to be exact have irises of hunger, starvation, and the desire to kill. Mercilessly. Although some humans pretend that this wasn't a ghoul-infested place, some still lives peacefully. Shrugging the idea that when they woke up, one of their loved ones are lying beside them as they're soaked of blood of them. This, was, from the dark depths of the ward. The business district was something else. But nevertheless the Rakuzan ward was still one of the most "civilized" to Japan's booming economy. The business districtbof the ward have lights, infrastructures and shops that were famous because of their high-class products. One would be the pastries and food that a _certain_ restaurant offers. Normal people would go through the dangers and surpassed the boundaries just to try one of their proudly products.

There were other wards too, one of them, have the respect of so many people for their so perfect-blended coffees. But weren't as famous with the competitive streak of the Rakuzan ward. After all, what could a teeny _coffee shop_ compete with with a series of highly in-demand gross profit?

In the darkest parts of Rakuzan ward, a group (more like friends in the same age gap who've gone EMO because of problems from school, family, love, etc) were gathered in an apartment that was almost unliveable for normal people. It's bricked red walls, once perfectly stacked up - now crumbling. Almost as if to tell that this part of the ward have been left by society and the only thing covering was a faded cloth and God knows how long it have been hanged in there. Forever perhaps? Faces covered with hooded jacket. Their only differences were that each jacket have a unique print designs.

One have a yellow jacket with clouds swirling through a four-legged animal. Its mouth agape as streaks - lightning bolts - hurled up covering mostly the entire cloth. Second had a gradient color - a pastel - and a intricate crown combination: a king and a queen's. A third one didn't have anything, just grey-colored. The owner mustn't give a fuck about designs and settled on a simple one. Another one had maroon-colored and checkered jacket on the front while a large text of MUSCLE IS LIFE. MUSCLE IS POWER. The most distinguishable was the combination of black and red colored jacket. The design had a spiderweb covering like it was real and all. A spider drawing as creepy as its sixed-eyed glowing orbs when light strikes. The _arachnid._

"'The Uncrowned Kings strike once again as they sabotage a man in his fifties, letting him die in the most gruesome way. The CCG says that there would be a 100,000 Yen cash on whoever who could point the whereabouts of these bloodthirsty beasts. You can call us in the following numbers below this add' and fuck this crap!" Says the pastel colored jacket. Crumpling the paper in his hands. The voice was low and mature enough to distinguish it belongs to a man. "I told you, Mako-chan, that we'll be in the headlines. What's the use of 'having a low profile' hmm?" He added, crossing his hands. A black strand of hair visible outside from his hood. As if on cue, another one, but his were more creepy, stepped towards the pastel man. The jacket with a arachne design produced a laugh (maniacally and gives the cold feeling on anyone who hears it) grinned. "Just what I wanted, Mibuchi. No matter what method they use, there's just no way that they can outsmart me.

I want them to thoroughly pushed their resources and time in devising plans and tactics to catch us and as if they can. Before they can even do a single move, they're already trapped inside 'my web.' And don't scare yourself. They would never have a clue on who their enemies is. Humans are only trash and a source of our hunger consumption. Nothing more than food is the meaning of their existence in our society." The other members nodded, agreeing what the arachne dude said was facts. The grey jacket, being the only one visible because of his hood down. A mixture of black and white forming the color 'grey' was on his hair. His monochrome orbs - complimenting his hair colour rolled his eyes. His mind already saying "leave me out of this shit and let me just finish this book I'm reading" and boy does he have a build. Not skinny, not bulky, just right. A book had an illustration of a B cup woman wearing only a bunny outfit, posing in a very seductive way. An erotica book. He was reading rated nineteen and above only scaring little kids despite his presence. Does he even have one?

"Oh don't mind him. Mayuzumi is just grumpy because he's been reading that novel in his hands for a week and still couldn't finish it." Snickered the pastel jacket owner who goes by the name of Mibuchi as what 'Mako-chan' introduce him. Mayuzumi, the grey-haired one shrugged. Mumbling that if he wasn't forced to do _babysitting_ a bunch of "brats" he could finish the novel in two days. "Regardless..." Said Mayuzumi. Closing his book on-holding the story as he looked through the eyes of Arachne. "Not like I give shits about who I kill so long as I have my meals thrice a day but I admit we've been on the doves's radar for quite long.

I could do for those cube meals the _twentieth_ ward gives to ghouls who're in dire need without killing the innocent." Makoto scowled, refusing the monochromes proposal saying he would rather be caught by the doves instead of that offer. The blonde jacket owner agrees with Makoto. "You know ghouls _can't_ stomach human food. That would only make people be suspicious. Worst, they might suspect us from being one. Reo-nee I don't wanna be caught by them." His hands fling towards the bulky arms of Mibuchi causing the hood to be removed from his head. Mibuchi then caressed the head of the short man - hushing him that everything will be alright, no one is going to get caught by the doves. He assures him. Reo's words soothes him lulling him to yawn. Thank God, Mibuchi thought. The moment Koutaro opens his mouth, it's hard to shut him up again.

Before Makoto could open up his mouth, something had been threwn to the Muscle text jacket owner. Everyone looked for the perpetrator but none leaving the said object (a crumpled piece of paper. Only that the paper was crumpled rushly and it was new). Makoto ordered Eikichi to pick it up and opened the said paper. "What does it say?" Asked Koutaro. All four was sweating a lot because they were aware of who it is. From the signature color of the paper plus the design - prism - with seven colors striking the design. The cursive handwriting, each stroke delicately been written with grace. As the note says one word.

 _ **We are watching.**_

 _ **-KnS**_

"Shit." Makoto curses. Tearing the paper in pieces pretending that they didn't received any. Especially from _them._ They know. Of course they would. They were inside their territory. News wouldn't spread if they've chosen another ward. Let's say in Kirisaki Daichi ward or the Meiko ward. "Sei-chan's really onto us. I really think we should lie low Mako-chan. If there's one thing I hate more than the doves, it's Sei-chan and his team." Mibuchi says sending shivers in his spine when the name Sei-chan left his mouth. Mayuzumi, Eikichi and Koutaro all nodded, waiting for the response of their leader. Will he succumb to the threats? Makoto knew they was never a chance when it comes to power. The _Kiseki no Sedai_ all have it with the exception of their leader too. Such a strong one with wealth, power and authority. Makoto only greeted his teeth. He refused to lose. Refused to surrender.

"That Akashi is testing me. I get whatever I want. Even if I will use dirty tactics."

"Oi Makoto-"

"I get it! We will do what Akashi says. But the fight is just getting started. Just you wait Akashi. I will make sure you rot in the palm of my hands."

* * *

"Good work, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi." Says a raven-haired with eyes tamed like a cute cat. Perfectly harmless if what Hyuuga and the others would call. They nodded, passing a stack of documents on their faces. "Koganei. I thought I told you to put these godforsaken files on top of our desk." Annoyed staggering himself from carrying the files telling to himself about the ignored authorities given from the senpais - per se. Kiyoshi just laughed taking his own stack and carries it away. With his build, height and that powerful _hand grip,_ wonder he was called the _Iron Heart_ of the organization.

Koganei replied with his tongue flew open. Mockering the three for being the busiest rank one special class investigators. "'M gonna kill him." Mumbled Hyuuga. "Awww don't be mad at him, Hyuuga. Koga's just doing his job." Said the giant brunette. His hands were already free from the papers whilst the Seirin leader wasn't. Telling Kiyoshi he wasn't helping anything.

"You shan't keep your chill, take a pill and pay your bill. Oh hey! That rhymes." The other black-haired with the name of Izuki proudly says like it was his bestest rhymed joke. They looked towards Izuki. Cannot believe that he's doing rhyming jokes in the middle of the crisis. And the brunette was lost. Before asking the leader if he had already paid his bill. Groaned Hyuuga.

"Why do I have idiots as best friends?!"

In Kuroko and Kagami's quarters, a pile of documents were already stacked. Sure that Koganei had delivered them. They knew as special class investigators, both the redhead and bluenette had a tiring job but tolerating themselves as what Riko says. They need to do normal paperworks like a normal investigator would. At the sight, Kuroko could only sigh. These won't be done if I just stare at it. Might as well get started, thought Kuroko. In one swing, Kuroko in a fetal position, fishing out a pen in his pockets. Started to scribbled in the papers. His best friend was nowhere in sight. He could think of many things he's doing: eating, eating and more eating. The redhead doesn't seem to be full no matter how many food he'd consume and the mysteries of Kagami Taiga's stomach is still out of Kuroko's grasp.

After an hour, Kuroko finally had done progressed. Though half was still left undone but nevertheless there was progress. He retired from his chair. Telling himself that it was time for his break.

By break he meant a trip to the Rakuzan ward. People might think he was crazy. Why barge into a ghoul-infested ward when he knew perfectly well that the said place had ghouls sighted? With his lack of presence (Kuroko thanked his parent's for this gift he inherited from them) as his advantage, Kuroko could sneak inside any wards off the ghouls radar. If worse comes to worse, he still have his _weapons_ in his shoulder bag. He took of his white coat leaving him with normal and very mundane. A fur-cloth long sleeves, pants and shoes. A perfect disguise. Walking towards the business district. Kuroko stopped by in a restaurant. The old Japanese style with it's screen doors. The scent of chamomile and vanilla wafting from his nose. He knew he was in the right place. The sign, _The Prism,_ was a very famous restaurant. Despite having a traditional Japan design, they sell international delicacies. But there was only one _particular_ that he always buy.

Sliding the door, western chairs and tables and waiters dressed in black vest and tailcoats greated Kuroko with ease. He knew he was perfectly normal - removing everything that might give away his identity as a ghoul investigator. Continuing towards the counter, he was welcomed by familiarity. "Good Afternoon, Momoi-san." Kuroko politely says at the pink-haired barista. Wearing the same uniform as the others though the vibe she gives everyone seeing her shows that she have authority. "Tetsu-kun!" The pink-haired Batista Momoi wailed. "I'm so glad you've come. I thought you've ditched lunch break and worked nonstop.

Will it be the 'usual'?"

The bluenette nodded. "Ah, also add a slice of strawberry shortcake. Put it in a box. I'm planning to eat that later on while I continue work." He added. Momoi scribbled in her notepad asking to wait for a while as she prepares his order making Kuroko have enough time to investigate. This was those _benefits_ that Riko says about being "Special Class Investigators". They could their own moves as much as possible if it'll contribute to the organization. Least to say that Kuroko have made so much. Earning him the title of "Stealth Shadow" by the CCG. His lack of presence makes him _invisible_ to be seen by the naked eye. Or once you've focused on Kuroko, the spell can be broken and the enemy will realize that he's just _there._

The people inside the shop - each having their own respective activities. Some were eating, some were reading and leisuring, others were sitting like waiting for whoever person he's wasting his/her time. But Kuroko locked eyes on a table. There was a person who seem to be sweating a lot. His breathing composure faltering as there was a flesh-like colored cube. He knew that wasn't in the restaurant's menu. The alternative food. For ghouls. The person, a woman looked up at Kuroko bowing her head once again. Grabbing the cube, she was shaking with fear. Kuroko grabbed the metal rod inside his bag. His thoughts swirling up with lust. Lust to kill. Kill these bloodthirsty beasts.

 _A ghoul_

 _Kill_

 _Kill_

 _Kill_

 _Blood_

 _Slash_

 _Blood_

 _I love blood_

 _Mother_

 _Father_

 _I hate this_

 _I like killing_

 _So many blood_

 _Kill the ghouls_

 _Avenge me, Kuroko my son!_

 _No._

 _Kuroko!_

"-kun! Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko now startled at the pink-haired, shooting his shoulders. "I apologize, Momoi-san." He says looking another glance on the woman - but she already left. Ah, no matter. Kuroko thought. I'll find her soon. "Geez... Don't do that, Tetsu-kun. You've scared me to death. Anyways," pushing a glass full of white liquid. Foams started to form in the lid covering the Oreo and chocolate wafer stick and a box with his name written. His strawberry cake. "Here's your usual. A vanilla milkshake parfait with Oreo and chocolate wafer on top. Enjoy~"

"Send my gratitude to the patisserie." Grabbing the delicacies. Fishing out a thirty yen cash through his pockets and left the restaurant. Taking a sip of the sweet beverage, the bluenette walk towards a dark alleyway.

* * *

It was raining so hard. The downpour was so strong, the entire Rakuzan was covered in fog. Footsteps. Splashing through the puddles of water contacting with their shoes can be heard. A woman was running. Running on her dear life like it depended on how fast she could escape on whomever was chasing him. She mutters shadows, dark, black and creepy eyes.

"He-help me! Please!" Calling for someone on who could her. Her eyes changed color. From the normal brown to a rich deep of sclera black and red irises. Within it, her pace went faster and faster - her shoulder blades produced a winglike flippers - the size of a whale's - but colored with bloody red and blue veins. Looking left and right. She couldn't find it. What or whom was chasing her? When suddenly -

 _Slash! Swoosh!_

The woman could feel something protruding from her stomach. A long - no - two red glowing blades has been inserted inside her body. She couldn't feel anything. A seering shot of pain and mouth agape, blood poured. Staggering, she then felt a hot breath fom behind. "Please don't take this as a personal grudge. I just happen to find a ghoul while I was buying a drink from my favorite store.

I would personally like it if you wouldn't look back or I might stabbed this again. Worst. It could be in your eye sockets."

"Y-you! - Ughhuahhhh..." Another stabbed came something came out from her body, causing the woman to drop on her knees. "Now my clothes are dirtied. Kagami-kun would be furious." Taking his swords out of the woman's eye sockets. A puddle of red liquid came running at the bluenette's shoes making him more furious. "My shoes as well. Guess I'll to buy a new pair." Suffice to say that it was supposed to be disposed ages ago. Pushing the button in the handle of the swords the sound of metal screeching and clanking had made as the swords from his hands transformed into an object. A shoulder bag. The said investigator knelt, getting the bag - as he put it into his body.

The decaying body of the ghoul was a sight to be proud of. The bluenette knew he'd done yet another deed that wasn't in his list of permissioned task but nevertheless, it was still a victory. He loved the sight of it. A lifeless bloodthirsty beast that he had killed with his _own two_ hands.

The bluenette then felt like _someone_ was watching. Looking towards the dark sky, a nearby skyscraper, he saw a black shadow. Couldn't decipher if it was a human or not but Kuroko can see gold. Golden orbs staring directly at his entire being.


	3. Case 2

Chapter Summary:

Mishaps, book and coffee preferences

* * *

Unbeta-ed as usual. I don't have the slightest time to proofread. Thank you so much for the kudos and hits. This is still new to me. So a little bit of cheering and comment would be nice. It fuels this poor author in writing this abomination.

The characters I think? Are OOC so I apologized, especially Aomine and Kise. I know you're reading, yu. I am so sorry please I hduenjdndkd.

Still don't have the slightest clue on what to write on chapter 11 for Checkmate! but I'm getting there. Hopefully! *crosses fingers

Special mention to _Tokyo Ghoul extras_ especially one character, if you can identify who. Thank you so much again for reading this one piece of crap.

If you have knowledge of medical studies, please let me know. I'm the kind of author who doesn't have the patience to read medical books. So...I apologized and I'm not a sadist! It just happen to have too much deaths and its necessary for my story.

* * *

"Aominecchi~" says a man. He was wearing flashy outfits like those supermodels you frequently sees in magazine with heavy makeup, posing seductively for a living. The man witha color of the sun for a hair swung his arms around another - a tanned man with bulkier features and croppy-cut strands of navy blue hair. The scowl on his face was visible as the blonde grinned, hugging the tan man tighter causing the said person in having trouble in breathing. "Fucking...Lemme go...Kise!" Squirming at the blonde's grasp. For a model, the man who goes with the name Aomine (the blonde only adds 'cchi' to everyone whom he admires and by admires, Aomine was an exception) thought. He sure as hell is strong.

"No! After finally having a day-off from work. I wanna have a date with Aominecchi! Come on let's play basketball! I know you like it." Insisting in his proposal - never letting Aomine get away because he knows the tan male would ran away from him. For sure. "Godfucking dammit...Kise I hate it when you do this. Let me go!" He pleaded but the blonde model just wouldn't budge. If only there was some _miracle_ will happen. He would be even glad if they were going to be called by their tyrannical _leader._

Both of their cellphones vibrated. Signaling a notification. Plus the _vibration_ was informing, there was a call. Only special from the five of them. The name _Emperor_ highlighted in their phones. Kise moaned while Aomine, thanking to every deity and gods he could remember from saving him towards the malicious threats that is Kise Ryouta. They knew they were being summoned.

"Dammit Akashicchi!" Kise curses. Putting his phone back in his pockets, making one last look at the tanned male. Lipsing a "we'll settle this later on."

Oh how Aomine pray this meeting is worth it.

They both fixed themselves and left the vicinity.

At _The Prism._ Everyone were gathered at the "off-limits" part of the restaurant. Only _special_ privileged people can enter ('with the exception of Momoi Satsuki for being a very useful and trusting person' dubbed the owner). The interior was very dark. Dim lights of red, blue, yellow, purple and green like limelights from a bar. The scented incense smokes coating the smell of newly raw flesh of _humans._ The centerpiece sofa that can occupy at least five or more people. A person was sitting, his legs crossed over like a royalty. With the low lim light, it was hard to distinguish if there was really _someone_ but the shiny color of scarlet and ruby orbs glowed.

Kise, Aomine and the other two person plus a pink-haired which was Momoi to be exact, taking each of their respective seats. Said person with ruby orbs produced a sound. Snapping, from the sound of it, as a white rectangular object slowly lowering to the floor. Pictures appearing one by one in the empty white board.

"We have sighted a lifeless ghoul near the vicinity of The Prism. We've confirmed that it was ghoul no. 9780. Yamamoto Reina. 24. An _ukaku_ user. There was a big wound in his stomach, still fresh and blood was still pouring out from her body. Guessing that she was been stabbed behind by a sword. The perpetrator of this crime was indistinguishable. The person can either be a man or woman, we don't know for sure since the figure is blurry.

One thing for sure. This was the work of the _doves._ We will inform you again when we have gained more about this incident, Akashi-sama." Ended, the screen blackout returning to its normal white blankless board. No one dared to speak. They respected the person called "Akashi-sama" before voicing out their point of views. The lights switched on revealing a red rich colored hair accentuated his flaming ruby eyes. The appearance was really something. He was in white tuxedo suit and pants. The flashy grin producing in his face was making the others shivers. If this "Akashi-sama" only _knew_ what he gives off to his subjects. Giving the vibe of a person with high-class, rich and powerful and most importantly just being a _tyrant._

"So..." The Akashi says. His voice rasp and calm like he'd had that sound since the beginning of time. The feel and vibe of the atmosphere was chilly, and with _power._ "May I request on whom have ideas on which dove had made such a gruesome crime inside Rakuzan ward?" Silence emerges, the redhead knew exactly that they don't know anything disturbed by the crunching sound of a person eating. And who says that eating is allowed?

"Atsushi." Deadpanned Akashi, his gaze piercing the said person. He was gigantic! Nevermind Kagami because he had beaten him twice as he is. His purple hair as straight as a ruler and his arms. The arms were another story. "But Aka-chin. I'm almost done with the -"

"Atsushi." The leader repeated his name. He stared at the redhead - once, twice, thrice then. Stacking the pack of his heavenly sweet food inside his breast pockets. The others thanked the heavens for Atsushi obeying. The said person just shrugged, wiping the crumbs of food in his fingers. The green-haired person with the white coat still intact. They could tell that he went here on rush. The stethoscope hanging from his neck plus the golden nameplate pinned on his breastplate, gave away his identity as _Midorima Shintaro. Physician._ He, Midorima spoke, breaking the silence. "I wasn't aware about this. Not even my patients have heard anything happening.

I'd admit to be very oblivious in the subject matter. Perhaps the dove responsible for this crime is that famous _Stealth Shadow._ "

"I don't doubt Midorin's deductions Akashi-kun." Says Momoi. Reading the checkboard she was holding. "No one knows how he looks like. Apart from the CCG members, this Stealth Shadow is practically 'invisible'. Normal humans can't even predict who or what does this person look like." Scanning through her notes. She stumbled on something that might have gave them a little something. "The only data I could gather based from our customer's description and my observation last time I stumbled on the Teiko ward was that he's a 'Special Class Investigator.'" She finished. The tanned male Aomine snarled at her snarky data-gathering skills. "That's not even helpful, Satsuki." He added, making the pink-haired barista furious and humped.

At least she had the courage to infiltrate the enemy's whereabouts.

"Indeed. That information is not really much but I appreciate the thought, Satsuki." Akashi thanked Momoi for being the loyal human the leader trusted. If Aomine hadn't propose to the redhead that the pink-haired can be useful for him, so long as she will keep her mouth _shut_ from knowing ghouls, she would have already been inside of his stomach. Ages ago. Momoi nodded, a blush on her cheeks. The blonde, Kise, whined. Asking if they could already go, his arms locking Aomine's. Securing him that he wouldn't escape. Poor Aomine. "Patience, Ryouta. I just need a little more information in this then you could go with your 'foreplay' with Daiki." He grinned to the blonde as Aomine cursing the redhead. "Oi! What are you blaberring about Akashi?! We are not doing fore-" with his mouth stuffed by Kise.

"Atsushi. If you would be so kind, to close your shop earlier tomorrow. I'll ask you for a little errand. Do not worry, I would be giving that 'special human flesh maibou' you are so inclined with as a reward." With the mention of the treat, Atsushi's eyes sparkle. He was a sucker for those sweets. "Okay. But Aka-chin should give two packs of it."

"Noted." Added Akashi. And the purple giant rejoiced, being the first one to leave. Saying that he still needs to make his quota of sales if he wanted to have the money to buy those treats he's so addicted with. Only in Rakuzan ward was the treat available. And those are only be bought by ghouls and not humans since they might be doves in disguise snooping in their noses. Just to be safe. Leaving the other four, Momoi suggested to get back in her duty in the shop since she'd already gave her share of information. Three more left.

"Don't worry Akashicchi. I promise if we finished early on our date, me and Aominecchi will guard the ward twenty-four seven." Aomine snarled, asking on what the blasphemy is he spouting about when he winced with a sharp pain. A foot stomping so hard in his. "Fuck you Kise! I swear to God I'm-" another one. "Gaaahh! Kise I'll kill you!"

"I love you too Aominecchi~ Now let's go!" Dragging the tanned-male away from the door.

The green-haired doctor, Midorima, his attention, solely towards the leader. He was... Was Akashi smiling? "Something tells me that you're not telling the whole story in this accident."

"Oh whatever do you mean Shintaro?" Asked Akashi. Walking towards his mini refrigerator and produced two containers. The aroma wafting through Midorima's noses as he recognizes the scent. Coffee. Ice cold black coffee. Black and strong as Akashi's rotten being. He gave the other one to the physician, accepting it and drank the contents. "As usual, the coffee tastes bitter. I am not so sure as to why would you like it. With no sugar." He sat in the single comfy chair. As Akashi sat in the opposite side, laughing at his physician's snarky comment about his coffee preferences. His eyes changed it's color. The ruby irises Akashi Seijuro have now turned into the most frightening color of topaz. The red glowing veins protruding from the corners of his eyes and the dark colored sclera covering it was the sign that his _kagune_ was active. "I have seen a very interesting human. And I would like to personally investigate him."

Midorima nodded. Trying to figure out if his friend was joking. When did Akashi ever made a joke? He thought. This was probably the truth and he heaved a sigh. Telling the redhead that it was suicide. "We are on the most wanted list, Akashi. And you're telling me that you're interested in a human?" Akashi grimaced, like this wasn't a big deal. Explaining that the human he was fond with isn't normal and he's very...amusing. "For fuck's sake, Akashi. How many times have I heard that in your mouth?

First, you've said that to Mayuzumi Chihiro saying that his weak presence would be useful. It did. For three weeks and you've disposed him like a trash. Second was that ghoul investigator, Furihata Kouki was it? Asking him as your 'special someone' so you can learn what the plans of the CCG for the meantime. I admit, you making Furihata as your lover was at our advantage but when you realized that you're bored with him you've left him without any explanation." The redhead took another sip of his coffee while the green-haired doctor was waiting for Akashi's side. His topaz orbs - iridescence in the reflections from the transparency of the dark-tinted glass window. He laughed softly causing Midorima to be offended.

"Are you laughing at me Akashi Seiju-" before he could finish the sentence. A crack was formed. A glowing mixture of red and blue in view. Midorima, once perfectly calm, sweated, a lot. Catching his breath before all the air in his lungs be lost. He was wrong to make the redhead mad. He should've known that was coming. Of knowing Akashi, you don't want to be on the bad of Akashi Seijuro. You shouldn't _ever_ defy him. Not once, not twice, but never ever. "I do hope that would be the last time I am showing that to you, Shintaro. You are a good friend and adviser. The least you can do is to obey my every bidding." Akashi smiled, the glowing tail slowly merges back from his back, his eyes returning to normal ones. Midorima nodded, apologizing for his actions. "Also," he added. "Preparations for the mission three days prior in seizing The Uncrowned Kings is complete. I've ordered Aomine and Kise to secure the place. Everything in order, Akashi." Excusing himself and left the redhead leader with his caffeine delicacy.

"I look forward in our meeting, my dear _Stealth_ Shadow."

"You did it again Kuroko!" Kagami says fuming with rage. Kuroko on the other hand just looked down in his feet. Obviously guilty as to what he had done. His clothes were soaking wet, stench of blood seering from him. Even the shoes that the bluenette loves so much were wet and drips of red color mixing with the black hue. Yet again, as Kagami dubbed. "Didn't I told not to do anything _stupid_ as like, oh I don't know, kill a ghoul without backups and permission to your superiors?!" ('Kagami-kun is forgetting that I _am_ more superior than him but regardless, I like Kagami-kun pampering me. He's like my mother,' per se)

"It hurts, Kagami-kun but I know. I did it out of line and I promise you this will not happen again, well, I can't say for sure though." Kuroko said making the tall redhead even more furious with him. Ruffling his hair out of frustration, Kagami just sighed. Forgetting whatever happened or he might just get a digestion. Ordering the bluenette to clean up his face before Riko or worse, he mumbled, Captain Hyuuga could see him on such a disheveled state. He went towards the washroom, opening the faucet. Rinsing his entire, he cleaned thoroughly. As he finished, he stared at his reflection. He was...smiling?

 _You did great, Kuroko-kun. I'm sure mother and father would be so proud._

"That's not for you to tell."

 _Are you doubting what you've done? Is Kuroko-kun...getting soft on the ghouls?_

"Shut up."

 _Fine. But somewhere deep in your mind, Kuroko-kun is rejoicing. The smell of blood, the cries of that woman begging for her dear life while you take it away, slowly. Isn't that excites Kuroko-kun? You love killing them. Bloodthirsty beasts who only knows to kill humans._

 _Surely you haven't forgotten about...Okaasan and Otousan? Right? Kuroko-kun?_

Slam! Crack!

 _I guess I've gone too far. All right. I'm going to keep quiet for a while but you will not control your lust, Kuroko-kun. I will forever haunt your mind. Remember that._

"Disappear." He mumbles to his reflection. Blinking, he was back to normal. Blood dripping in his knuckles. Damn it, he thought. Taking the clean towel off the hanger, wiping the red liquid. But he will be asked questions on how did the mirror crack, and boy does he have a lot of explaining. The shattered remains of the destroyed, Kuroko can't help but to have that devilish smile. "I do enjoy it."

Saturday night came and the whole Seirin team earned a two-days off. With the outstanding performance of the team, Riko was really amazed at all of them. Even the higher-ups has given them special citations on their job well done. Kuroko and Kagami were rewarded badges. The _heron_ crest badge for Kuroko (symbolizes its bravery) and the _eagle_ for Kagami Taiga (devotion) for their jobs as special class ghoul investigators. Their leader, Hyuuga can't help but feel proud towards his "kouhais". Kiyoshi congratulated them of course and Izuki was just...being Izuki.

This, Kuroko wouldn't miss it for the world so he fixed himself. Wearing casual clothing, he received a text from a "Ogiwara-kun."

[[To: Kuroko

From: Ogiwara-kun

Subject: Yo!

I'm at town, Kuroko. Heard you have a two days off from work. I got the gossip from Kagami, don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Wanna meet up with me at _Anteiku?_ The coffee tastes great and there's something I wanna give to you before I go back to Osaka.

See ya at 4~]]

Kuroko can't help but smile. It's been months since he and his childhood friend, Ogiwara had seen each other, each taking their own paths of life. Ogiwara being a licensed lawyer based on Osaka Prefecture. Kuroko can't help on how did his other friend met Kagami Taiga. That would have to wait, he thought to himself and left his home but turn around to get something valuable. He slipped his shoulder bag. In case he might encounter danger but in reality, he's not comfortable, without even the slight touch of it.

The ride to the said cafe wasn't that long. _Anteiku_ was famous for its perfectly brewed coffee. Whereas, Ogiwara was already seated in the window corner. Waving his hand, Kuroko recognized the gesture, quickly going to his long time friend. "Ogiwara-kun, how are you?" Asked the bluenette. The brunette, Ogiwara thanked Kuroko for the concern, saying that he was alright. "Man, this coffee," choking from his hot drink, (he'd forgotten that he was drinking caffeine and not chocolate) "really, Kuroko, you gotta try these man. It's way tastier and heavenly than those milk artificial drink you're addicted with." Raising his empty cup, he looked towards the counter of the shop, his voice as high as possible with a gratitude of "Thanks for the awesome coffee, kawaii barista-chan~" the said barista flustered, hiding her red face with her purple-hue strands.

The bluenette pouted, he wasn't gonna keep quiet while his friend's badmouthing his favorite drink. "How dare you talk bad about vanilla milkshakes, Ogiwara-kun." His eyes expressionless eyes glaring the orbs of his brunette friend. Said friend laughed, apologizing about his behavior. "I was only kidding, Kuroko. Geez... Get a grip.

You're no fun nowadays. How's work?"

"Well excuse me for not having the sense of fun. And my work is perfectly fine. Kagami-kun and the others are treating me well. How about in your end?" Sipping the glass contents. He only ordered water after killing the mood, Kuroko wasn't in a mood to drink anything besides his vanilla milkshakes, period. He said the same, saying there was a big case he's handling about some rich businessman whose been scammed by an unknown company. Kuroko snickered, saying the businessman was a complete idiot for trusting them without double-checking their background.

Talk about idiocy.

"Aw don't be like that, Kuroko." Ogiwara warned, asking for his bill before- "Oh! I almost forgot," he exclaimed, rummaging his hands on his briefcase, he produced a hard bound book, the spines perfectly in good condition, almost as it was brand new. "Here. I found this while I was at Osaka, it was the only kind to be honest. I have to fight over with the owner - just to let me buy it.

You told me this was the only book missing in this author's works." Handing the book, the letters inscribed. _You're flying without the strong desire by Suzuka Kaito._ The bluenette smiled, taking his dear friend for the wonderful gift. "This is truly the last book I don't have in Suzuka-san's works. Thank you, Ogiwara-kun. As a reward, I will pay your train ticket to Osaka right now." The brunette grimaced. "Well I won't decline in that offer, especially for a free ride.

Okay! Thanks a bunch, Kuroko-kun." As that, a cringing sound coming from somewhere. Ogiwara panicked, saying that he needs to go now. Kuroko nodded, slapping a 5,000 Yen in the table. Hoping for that barista to notice. He didn't care if he'd had given a very large amount for a train and trip.

The exchange was worth his time and his eyes. The book, getting heavier in his arms.

"No please!" Screamed a man, his eyes glowing in red. Crying in pain, he was clutching on his shoulder, the arms which was supposed to be there gone. Blood dripping, he was begging for his killers to spare him. "Le-let me go! It was wrong of me for thinking that I could opposed Akashi-sama. I beg you..." He whimpered, tears flowing in his eyes. The killer(s) stood at the man. Blending with the shadows of the tall buildings, although their eyes gave away there were the same kind as him. Ghouls.

"I'm so sorry-ssu," said the ghoul. His voice cheery and with guilt. "But we're here on Akashicchi's orders and unfortunately..." _Shrik! Clunk!_ The man, knelt, coughing blood, his chest, with a sharp, object, deep inside him. His vision getting blurry but can tell that another eyes were watching him behind.

"You're in Akashi's list. We're only here to do what we're told and that means _kill_ his enemies." His _kakugan_ going deeper in the ghouls body, tearing the victim's body into two. Raining the alleyway with red color. "Haaahhh...That feels great!" Feeling revitalized after the killing. Wiping off the sweat from his entire body, finally showing - their light shot its faces. The men, a blonde and a croppy hair of navy blue recognized as two members of _Kiseki no Sedai._ The tanned-male, Aomine, smiling as his fingers trembling with excitement. Saying that he'd missed the sensation of using his _kakugan_ again. Kise, on the other hand nodded, enclosing the space between them. "Aww... Aominecchi is really cute when he's hype about. How about you give me a smooch?" Joking, of course there was no way that Aomine would do something so embarrassing as to kissing another man in a public place. Worst, it was Kise.

Until the tanned-male grabbed the blonde's arms as their lips crashed. Aomine tasted like sweat and his mint. And Lord, Kise thought. He wanted more of him. He wanted this man inside him. Savoring the scene, Kise allowed Aomine to enter his mouth, tongue slipping in mixing their own saliva. A soft moan escapes from Kise, forcibly pulling the hairs of him. More. I want Aominecchi's all and all. The tanned ghoul pulled away, biting his lower lip. He grinned at the blonde, his aura - having that he was in a mood for a one night session. Kise would never thought that he could see the day his crush - his reason why he decided to become a _one-eyed ghoul_ in the first place, the reason why he willingly left his humanity to become _equal_ with him.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Kise, you want this a rough foreplay right? I'll show you an equivalent of that _Fifty fucking Shades of Grey._

You'll taste a _Hundred Shades of Aomine._ "

Oh Lord, If Aomine only knew what he was doing to the blonde's.

"Aominecchi I so love you! You're mine! I don't want anyone to be in proximity near with you. Not even Momoicchi but she's your childhood friend and I understand your sentiment with her but you're mine. I really love you Aominecchi~"

"Shut up, you idiot before I change my mind and leave you."

"Aominecchi so mean~ But that's what I like about you~"

The hospital, with its white atmosphere and the wallpapers, busying as every person - either in a wheelchair being assisted by nurses or injured persons quickly going towarss the room with the red sign of _**Emergency Room**_ written in the top corner of the door frames. Relatives worrying over their beloved ones on what faith is in store behind every doors. Midorima has seen it all. Deaths, injuries, sickness, bruises, all of them.

He wasn't new to these sceneries. Being a physician was something he had worked hard to accomplished, with the hardships of hiding his hunger of human flesh whenever they had actual dissection. God, it was torture for Midorima in the past college years. Luckily, he was not the only one with an agenda of ghoul, blending with society, he had an accomplices. First was Akashi Seijuurou and his teammates. The second was of course his so-not-my-friend-but-getting-there-already nurse aid whom he'd met during his university years.

"Shin-chaaannn!~"

Speak of the devil, Midorima thought. A raven-haired man appeared beside him, hugging the physician at back. He sighed, there was only one person who calls him by that nickname. "Takao for the nth time, shut up. This is a hospital not a mall." He said, annoyed at his nurse aid. The white nurse uniform suiting his body frame, that signature smirk he makes - making the green-haired physician be...capricious. Adjusting his glasses, he went to work. He had a patient waiting for him at room _415_. Diagnosed of Leukemia. On the verge of dying and wouldn't even have the lifespan of at least two months. Feeling sympathetic, Midorima asked the raven nurse to aid him at the said room.

He might me be a doctor but he was still a ghoul, nevertheless. Seeing a human being on the verge of dying, the patient, Aisaka Ui, his ghoul instincts kicking his system as to tell him to just kill her already. She was going to die anyway. So why not today?

"Ahh, Midorima-san, hello." Ui says, her smile was fragile, moving the very minimal she could did. The raven nurse, Takao greeted the young patient back asking if how was her day? Ui answered back, her voice hoarsed then coughed. Midorima went towards the patient, ordered Takao to bring him a glass of water and medicine. He nodded and ran towards the door. The physician was controlling himself, his _kakugan_ going berserk, wanting to get out. No. He says to mind. Not right now. He gathered the young - setting her to a comfortable sitting position.

"Thank you Midorima-san," thanking Midorima. A nod was his only reply as they wait for the raven nurse to come back with the medicines. What the hell is Takao taking so long?! His eyes changing drastically to a ghouls. He really wants to have a taste of this dying child. To ease her pain but refused. He needs to look professional if he wanted to have a normal life.

Heh, he sneered. When was a life of a ghoul normal? The heart rate machine beside her bedside was going lower. She's already a goner. "Midorima-san?" Asked Ui. The physician turned to her patient. "If there's something you want, please let me know. It's my job to satisfy your needs before...well...you know the answer to that." Making the child laughed, (softly) she said in a serious tone. "I know I do not have much time but I would be happy if you devour me."

"What are you say-"

"I know Midorima-san is a ghoul. I notice the eyes recently. I didn't know why you didn't have the courage to kill me when I was still strong enough but I knew.

Midorima-san is fighting his instincts but the fact remains you are still a ghoul. The monsters in our society." Ui says with confidence. She wasn't afraid at the person in front of him, might kill her any minute now. She was prepared for this. The physician cursed himself, saying that he wasn't hiding his indentity strong enough. Making the child chuckle. "I would really honored if you would show me your eyes." Midorima heaved a sigh. "Would that be all?" He asked. Ui nodded. He couldn't refuse, especially if it's the child's final wish.

How troublesome.

Closing his eyes, Midorima concentrated on every veins in his system. The _RC cells_ pumping and moving - his eyes changed its color to the normal ghoul eyes. Black covering the red iris. His shoulder blades producing a flaming red and blue hue of fire with the shape of wings enlarging the room. This was the first time that he had shown himself - his true self to be exact on a normal human being. He thanked the heavens for not having CCTVs on every room. (The owner of the building wanted to but saying that would such a waste of resources and whatnot, he didn't bother)

Ui, was mesmerized. "Pretty" being the only word she can describe to the physician's feature. She wanted to touch the wings, Midorima allowed but before she can, Takao opened the door and panicked. "Shin-chan what are you doing?!" Confused as to what his friend was trying to accomplish. One look at Midorima, Takao can understand that he _knows_ what's he's doing. Ui trembling, slowly reaching the flaming wings-

 _"Attention! Attention! A ghoul has been sighted at the hospital. A ghoul investigators is currently on pursuing the said beast. All employees please remain calm and stay where you are."_

"Fuck!" The raven nurse cursed. "Shin-chan you need to change back! Hurry! before the doves are here." Covering for the physician, he ushered him to the bathroom in hoping to change back to normal. Scrambling himself, he ran towards the said room. Ui, on the other hand muttered also a "go." He just hopes that she will not spill anything.

He didn't want to commit sins on people whose innocent including her. If worse comes to worse, he muttered. He willingness to dispose of people is called for. There was a knock on the door, "Midorima-san, can I ask you for a few minutes?" Damping his face with water, Midorima look into the mirror, his eyes back to normal ones. Putting his eyeglass on and fixed himself. With the turn of the knob, he felt composed.

"Is there something you need from me?"

Kuroko was too occupied. His nose, deeply inclined in the book he was reading. Riko and the others we're having time to convince the bluenette to stop whatever he was doing and g back to work but seeing that he didn't dare move an inch in his seat, they decided to let him be on his own world. Even Nigou couldn't beat the non-living object in his master's hand making the furball pout.

They all put their chances on Kagami. He groaned, asking why is he asked by such ridiculous things but nevertheless went with it. "Kuroko." He called to the bluenette. "Oi Kuroko." Calling again but no budge, annoyed, he grabbed the book. Putting it out of his reach. "God Kuroko don't make me do this again. The captain is calling you. So is Riko. You better get your ass to the briefing room before any danger befalls." The bluenette glared, asking for his book back which the redhead gave back. Kuroko stood up and left, his feet taking him to the briefing room.

There, Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei awaits. Giving first his respect to his superiors. "Sit." Said Hyuuga. He did, listening to whatever they'd have to say. "If this is about what I've did on the Rakuzan ward I apo-"

"Woah! Hold the fuck up. You were in Rakuzan ward?" Hyuuga asked. Surprised? Guess Kagami-kun didn't told them the story. Oh well...he better give a very convincing excuse as to not be suspicious. "What were you doing in a ghoul's territory Kuroko-kun?" Riko was the one who questioned him. Kuroko told that he was only patrolling the ward when he saw a lifeless ghoul dead on a dark alleyway. That much was the truth, but Kuroko wouldn't go with the details. "Hummmm..." Was all the leader says.

"Regardless, that's not why we called you for. I want you to investigate this person," The bruenette handed a folder to the bluenette, inside were pictures of a man. Seeing the photo of the man, take his breath away. The man was beautiful. He was beyond perfection. Kuroko scanning patiently the photo. It was a man - he doubt they were in the same age. The redness of his hair and the ruby eyes. Kuroko was mesmerized about this man's beauty but something - his gut telling him that he recognizes him. Searching for that man's identification, "Akashi...Seijuro." Its name having a tingling sensation in his mouth.

Riko explained that he was being suspected as the _"Emperor"_ of the _Kiseki no Sedai, the leader Emperor._ "Some of our sources says that this Akashi Seijuro had been sighted on many coincidences like the events as the Meikou and Kirisaki Daichi wards accident. Some even says that he has the only red hair residing here in Tokyo.

We can't say for sure but it's worth the try. And you're the perfect man for the job."

Looking one last time on his assignment, Kuroko can't help but feel auspicious. This man, the longer he tries to look at the photo, the more his mind remembers something important. Like the _eyes._ He _knows_ that it holds all the secrets and he will find it out.

"When can I begin?"


End file.
